


BBS one shots

by Tiny_TWO



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Hybrids, Incest, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Rape, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_TWO/pseuds/Tiny_TWO
Summary: One shots, I do whatever. BUT I won't do Top!NoglaEnjoy ^-^





	1. Chapter 1

Request plz!

 

I will do

Ships:  
Onesome  
Normal Twosome  
Threesomes   
Foursomes  
Poly  
In anyship  
Any ship at all.

Tops:                  Bottoms:  
Top!Delirious.  Bottom!Delirious  
Top!Evan.          Bottom!Evan.  
Top!Tyler.          Bottom!Tyler.  
Top!Marcy.        Bottom!Marcy.  
Top!Lui.              Bottom!Lui.   
Top!Brain.          Bottom!Brain.  
Top!Brock.         Bottom!Brock.  
Top!Scotty.         Bottom!Scotty.  
Top!Anthony.    Bottom!Anthony.  
Top!Smii7y.       Bottom!Smii7y.  
Top!Kyroz.         Bottom!Kyroz.  
Top!Luke.          Bottom!Luke.  
Top!Ohm.          Bottom!Ohm.  
Top!Bryce.        Bottom!Bryce  
Nope.                  Bottom!Nogla.

Or whatever

There's the list, pick what you want and request it.  
Pm me, or comment your request.

(If you want Top!Nogla I am sure other people are willing to do it, but as for me no I don't read and definitely don't write Top!Nogla!) (I used too be able to read Top!Nogla I still cringed, not I can't at all  
It's just what I like)

Request plz


	2. IceBin - DaithiDeCalibre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One man to tall, can't get de ice. Ot'er see and says he will help for de man's number

Ship: DaithiDeCalibre

________

Davids POV 

I needed to pick up some ice, I was running low at home, there was like one cup of ice left,  
I didn't want to go to far so I went to the nearest gas station,

I ran up to the bin, I opened it up just my luck its empty "For Focks sakes!" Just before I closed it, I saw there was one in the very back, I tryed grabbing it and I ended up hitting my head on the lip of the bin, "Fock!! Sakes man!" 

I knew I was way to tall to climb in, I rubbed my temple and sighed giving up

Lui's POV 

I was watching this really tall Irish guy yelling at a icebin, i couldn't help but laugh  
He hit his head on the lip trying to grab the last bag, he then stood up and sighed 

He started walking away, he's cute maybe if I help him I'll get his number

"hey! Sir I can help you with that Ice" I yelled at him, I ran in front of him, he stopped and sighed

" I don't want to be a fockin' bother" he said, I laughed and shook my head  
" you won't be plus I am doing this for your number" I say with a grin

" what?" He asks with a confused face, I just chuckle and grab his wrist and walk towards the Icebin 

"If i can get the bag of ice I get your number" I say opening the bin, smiling at him  
" by the way names Lui" 

I started climbing in, and stopped looking at the stranger, 

"David" he said rubbing the back of his neck, I smiled and nodded, I hopped in to the icebin  
Grabbed the last bag and climbed out 

"Ok now your number" he nodded, I handed him a paper and a pen, he wrote down his number and we traded items 

"Bye cutie" I said walking away 

________

(Sorry I know its not good but its not good I am sorry if it sucks, plus sorry if its short )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G'NIGHT my TWOTimers  
> And I hope ye enjoyed


	3. I only went shopping- Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a mess

Ship: BBS!poly

_________________________________________________

3rd person POV

When Craig(Mini Ladd) got home it was chaos, he opened the door to find his lovers jumping off objects and dancing to no music, he pulled out his phone and started recording for proof when they snap out of this 

Tyler(Wildcat) was kissing the wall and talking to it " I love you don't worry I am sure they will let you in the relationship with us" as he continued talking, Craig was laughing almost crying out of laughter, yeah I'll remember wally tomorrow 

Lui(LuiCalibre) was dancing in the middle of the living room, with Brock(MooSnuckel), and a flashlight Lui was waving the light around spinning in circles, Brock was clapping and jumping around Lui, they must be drunk or high and all I did was go shopping Craig thought trying not to laugh 

David(Daithi De Nogla) had markers, and was drawing on a sleeping Marcel(BasicallyIDoWrk),so far drew a flower on his nose, a heart on his right eyelid, cat whiskers on his cheeks, a monkey on his neck, a smiley face on his forehead, and in the middle of drawing a dog on his chin,

Evan(Vanoss) was siting and almost falling off the couch, and waving hands in the air, And Scotty(Fourzer0seven) Was jumping off the couch climbing back on to jump again, Craig just laughed harder at each person how drunk did they get Craig looked around the room 

Brian(Terrorizer) was wiggling on the floor like a snake saying "move human" wiggling past Craig, who was crying because he was laughing so hard 

Then someone Yelled "I AM SO FABULOUS!!!!!!" and Luke(CaRtOoNz) came running into the room with pants over his head and wearing Craig's Slippers, who didn't mind the fact it was his slippers

Ryan(Ohmwrecker) was with Bryce(BryceGames) In which the two weren't meant to be in the same room they had a falling out and kept away from each other for months, but they seemed to be hugging and saying sorry to each other, Craig Awed at how cute it was to see them talking again

Craig walked to the kitchen Where Jonathan(H2O Delirious) was mixing glitter and milk together, Craig walked up to him, "hey Deli I know out of all of them your the only one who can act normal being drunk" Craig said to Jon " while you were gone we got wasted and I was going to make a cake but I am distracted right now" Jon said turning back to his sparkling milk 

Craig then turned around and right there on the table was Anthony(BigJigglyPanda) buck naked asleep on the table curled in to a ball, Craig threw a cover on him and stopped the recording, walked to the bath room to clean himself up and go to bed eager to see their reaction of themselves 

TIMESKIP

3rd person POV

the next day everyone but Craig had a Hangover, he happily walked to the kitchen and cooked breakfast, once everyone was done eating they kept asking what happened, he told everyone to go sit down in the living room and they did,

he put the video on the screen and played it siting down 

"so Tyler when were you going to tell us about wally" Marcel Burst out laughing along with everyone but Tyler who was Blushing from embarrassment " shut up Monkey neck" 

"yeah when I found out who did that they have it coming" Marcel Huffed out 

"Hey look Its me!" Lui yelled in his Squeaker voice "um what am I doing and what is brock doing" Craig Replied " dancing without music" 

"hey I was the one who drew on your face Marcel" David stated the obvious and then realized what Marcel had said earlier " yeah it was you wasn't it yeah, hey Craig?" Marcel kept glaring at Nogla "yeah" Craig turned towards Marcel "can I take Nogla for a sec" David Now looked worried " yeah sure" Craig Replied With a grin, the other guys chuckling a bit, Marcel already dragged David away

The next scene everyone but Evan and Scott were laughing, 

TIMESKIPITY SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY DAITHI DE NOGLA'S ADORABLENESS 

in the end of the video David and Marcel came back and Nogla had marker all over his face, Bryce and Ohm were hugging again, and everyone started cleaning, the only one who didn't get Embarrassed today was Craig. " I love you guys " Craig said to his lovers and got hugs and kisses in return

_________________________

Yup totally embarrassed to publish this 

G'night


	4. A Stupid Fight-BrOhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically A request from Wattpad

Requested By:MoonBetta (on Wattpad)

Ship:BrOhm

___________  
Bryce's POV

It was a year ago i don't even remember why we broke up.

"I don't care i am leaving" he turned and walked out the door leaving me behind 

i am alone now i barely eat or sleep, waiting for him to return.

but something in me stopped waiting seven months ago.

Ohm's POV 

it was a year ago when i walked out, i was mad at him for something so stupid.

but it was for the better, I bet he is happier now than he was with me.

Bryce's POV

I cover it up with an act so they don't see how much I am hurt, the fans.

they left my side when it happened, only a few have gamed with me here and there, my friends.

he called twice and texted five times on the first month to check up on me, but hasn't called again.

I only got one text from him since then, he asked me how life was. 

this was six months ago, I didn't reply.

Ohm's POV

he never replied to me, the last text I sent him.

my friends are worried about him, however I am too.

Bryce's POV

I haven't seen him in a year and all because of something stupid, all because of me.

I stand up from the spot I haven't left in a day, knowing I have things to do.

I walk to 'My' bathroom, it used to be ours.

I looked in the cabinet for my blade, and sighed in relief apon finding it.

putting the blade to my skin on my thigh, and making a line of red slowly appear followed by the sting of feeling.

I cleaned myself off and the floor wiping the blood up, I put gauze over the new cut.

I put the blade back up and got ready for today, making my way to my PC and monitor.

Ohm's POV

"its been a year since the break up and he hasn't talked to any of us in two months, can we please try and play dead by daylight with him" Delirious Asks Cartoonz and me

"Please don't go!" Bryce begged me,"i don't care I am leaving" 

I regret saying those words, I wish I never left.

"sure" Cartoonz responded "why not" I was trying to sound displeased but the truth was I was giddy to hear him again.

Bryce's POV

as soon as I log in I get an invite From H2ODelirious, half of me was happy so I hit accept.(I almost said H2OVanoss XD)

the other half was telling me not too,but I needed to record something so my fans don't worry.

"hey Bryce" Deli and Toonz said in sync "hello guys" I put on my most happiest voice.

"hey" that voice the one that left me abandoned me, is playing a game of DBD with me.

"um hi Ohm" I couldn't help but sound sad saying his name, I dragged my hands through my hair sighing.

it was going great I was keeping my feelings in check, till Deli and Toonz left the call.

"Sooo...hows life?" he asked, my eyes welled up.

"ok so met anyone new?" he asked, "N-no" I stuttered instantly regretting it.

by now I was crying softly trying not to sob out, "you okay?" that question shocked me.

I calmed myself down "I thought you didn't care" those were the only words that came to mind.

"why wouldn't I" that broke me, "I-I got-t to go.." I quickly said turning everything off.

Ohm's POV

"I-I got-t to go.." and he left, leaving me to wonder why I wouldn't care about him.

"imma check up on him" I left my apartment and headed to 'his' house,it used to be ours

when I get there the flowers he loved were all dead and dried up.

I knocked on the door, no answer, I knocked again same response.

I remembered where the spare key was, atop the door frame.

when entering it was dark in the house, I looked around for Bryce.

I saw him sleeping on his bed, I made my way towards the bathroom.

I notice small spots of dried blood, worry instantly consumed me.

I ran to Bryce and pick up his arm pulling down his sleeve showing thin scars.

I hugged him waking him up, "I won't leave again"

_______

(I work on this for hours but since its my first real request I wanted to make to special, I didn't know how to end it XD well to my Timer's g'night)


	5. Not useless  -TerrorSnuckle

Ship:TerrorSnuckle

_______________

Brian's POV 

When the men in white coats left, my plan was put into action. i still had the tools they left behind last time they tested on me.

i picked the lock on the door, Silently opening it. i thought of everything. but the...cameras.

I saw the door out of this hell hole, I flew towards it as fast as my wings could. Landing hard and hitting the door, as the alarm went off calling the lab guards.

I knew they were going to lock down the lab so I have to act fast, I opened the lab doors hearing footsteps behind me.

I jumped hearing the lock down alarm, and the doors start to darken with grey metal falling behind it. I ran out of the doors, a loud noises rang in the air then I felt I pain in my leg causing me to fall.

I looked down at leg and I saw blood, I can just fly I 'thought' . But when I tried to lift my wings I couldn't.

Looking back at my wings made me want to cry, one was stuck under the metal door, and the other ripped and in tatters as well as the many bullet holes that cover the beautiful red patterns along my wings.

Footsteps sounded from the side of the building, knowing I have to move or else I'll be stuck back in that lab. So I did the unthinkable.

A horrible ripping sound split the air, and I was free from that door. so I ran the best I could with my wings in tatters and a leg that was shot. That's right I ripped my wing off.

Soon I felt the pain and exhaustion due to adrenaline running off, looking where I had run to, it was a cozy little neighbourhood.

There was an ally to my right, seems to be the only place to hide and catch my breath. I sit down in the ally way, and As much i want to fly away i can't.

a wing less fairy is as useless as a flightless butterfly I remembered those hurtful words and I guess they were right i am useless.

I curled into my ball of shame and cried, thinking of the things I could have done to change this out come.

Brock's POV 

I was making a trip to the store, returning home a beautiful sunset was opon the sky. But that didn't catch my attention.

What did was the sound of sobbing, I followed the sound to an ally. There was a figure of a man with a cape?

Curled into a ball crying, I stepped toward him with caution, you never know if someone is baiting you.

I took a good look at this saddened man and that was definitely not a cape. They looked very pretty like butterfly wings that had been in fire and shot multiple times, beautiful red wings with sliver patterns.

"Hey you ok?" I asked the most used question in the world. He turned towards me, red puffy eyes and tear stains on pink cheeks.

" I-i am fine" he replied with the most used reply in the world.  
"You don't look fine, do you live near here?" I ask.

"i don't own a house" he responded sadly, "that's ok you can stay with me tonight" I offer.

"Ok, I'm Brian" He smiled sheepishly, "oh I am Brock"

He smiled and so did i, I hope he likes oreos. I led him to my house down the street.

"Hungry I got oreos?" I said pulling a package of oreos out of my bag, he shook his head.

"Um before you go anywhere, what happened to your wings?" I ask hoping to get an answer, he tensed and sighed.

" I was escaping the lab and they were torn to shreds making me useless" he said New year's forming in his blue eyes.

I lead him to the couch and turn on a movie patting beside me for him to sit, he followed and say down. 

I took in his facial features, beautiful blue eyes followed up with light Brown hair and a little bit of a stubble. He seemed so welcoming.

then I did something unexpected, I leaned on him and said  
"Your not useless"

__________

(Sorri I haven't uploaded and I don't have an excuse cause PTSD isn't really an excuse so says my mom ok well g'night my twotimers)


	6. Tricking or Treating Bishes! - BasicallyIDo407 [Halloween theme]

Ship:BasicallyIDo407

_________

Marcel's POV 

Scotty doesn't like Halloween, but the Thing is I do. I even dressed up as Ariel from the little mermaid.

"ok ok as long as your happy" after an hour of begging him to put on a costume that I picked out for him he finally agrees to put it on.

"I just don't see the point" he walked out of the bathroom and spun around "happy?" he questions as I look at his Costume. Bell From the beauty and the beast.

 "yes" I answered Cheerfully "Lets Go Del and the others are waiting" I grab my coat and run out the door, speeding to the park as fast as my legs can carry me with Scotty not far behind.

"Marcel slo-" Yup I Tripped over Lui Before he could finish, Face planting into the ground, I stood up and wiped the dirt off.

"Scott why the face, don't forget the candy" Delirious tapped his fingers together Laughing his Famous laugh.

"oh right I forgot" Del looked at Scott like he went mad "how, how did you forgot the mountain of candy we could get, How could you Man" Del Playfully pouted and turned away from Scott.

"Del don't forget we gotta get going or it will be over and then there won't be candy" Mini Warned Looking at his watch.

Del Gasps "Hurry up We must go Trick and Treat Now!" Del jumped and Grabbed Nogla running down the Street.

We followed "wait doesn't he mean Trick or Treating?" Scotty asked confused I shrugged, and Del heard us "Its Tricking or Treating Bishes!" He shouted still Dragging Nogla Away by his ear.

the first house gave them Gum the second gave them Fruit and the third house didn't like the costumes (we all dressed up as Disney Princess's) so Del attacked That Person.

Evan and Tyler had to save the poor human even if they didn't like the costumes. the night went on and it seemed Scotty was happy.

"I love Tricking Or Treating Bishes!" Scott yelled after the night was over and he was in a pile of candy. 

everyone was surprised by his change of mind, and I got up and I walked over to my boyfriend and Playfully I fell on top of him, and that's how the night ended

_______________

Yup Del Is one scary Halloween nut XD


	7. Trust isn't easy - DaithiDeCat/DaithiDePanda

Ship: DaithiDeCat/DaithiDePanda

Mild Gore warning

_______

David's POV

I watch, and act like I don't hurt. but the truth is I am always hurting, seeing him with another. he was the reason I pushed myself to stay alive.

the only reason I left that lab, was because of him. now I am in the same group with him, but whenever I try to talk with him he ignores me. is it cause we are not born the same?

yes I was made in a test tube, that is why most of his group doesn't trust me. or is it the fact I am a Pitbull hybrid. 

Tyler is his name he was born out here in the wild and not in a lab, His friends are Brain, Brock, Evan, Jonathan, Craig, Lui, Marcel, Scotty, and Anthony. only Lui, Evan, Anthony, Brock, and Jon trust me.

 He is a Pig Hybrid, which I think makes him cute. But he Loves Craig. Craig is an okay guy he has tried to trust me, but I think Tyler doesn't want him near me. 

"Nogla? you alright?" Panda asked excusing me from my thoughts, "yeah just tinking, wat about ye?" Panda was also Made in a lab so he trusts me more than the others.

"fine, anyways Evan says its time to start moving" he shifts in to full animal form which is a Panda.

I followed shifting into my full animal form, we are going to race back to camp. yes I wander off alone some times to think.

and were off he had the head start, but I am leaner. soon I past him, but alas being my clumsy self I tripped and tumbled, I landed in camp.

I can Hear Pandas Laugh not far behind, I looked around to see everyone was putting herbs and food into bags for our journey.

I shifted to my half form and dusted myself off, Panda still laughing he walked up and patted my back "You looked like a starfish" as he said this I found it funny also and laughed with him.

"Hey! stop goofing off and help us" Tyler sent me a glare and handed us backpacks, at least he looked and talked at me. he was an inch taller than me, which did make me a little scared of him.

we spend the day wandering around stopping in meadows to take rests, and finally Evan said to set up camp. Brock took all the bags, because they had food and herbs in them. 

we all stayed in our animal forms to sleep, First to fall asleep was Lui and he leaned on me in his sleep, Evan fell sleep last cause you know he is an owl. 

when I woke everyone was panicking ."everyone calm down if we stay quiet they wont notice us and we can sneak away" Evan said taking charge. while I sniffed the air, the scent was of the labs.

Fear was instantly Covering my face, everyone slowly followed Evan to safety. when we did get away we shifted back to full human forms and then Brain Glared Daggers at me, "I bet David led them right to us" he said and then the ones who didn't trust me Glared at me.

and the ones who did, they looked away as if they thought I did do it. Panda stepped up "how would you know Brain" Panda said taking my side.

"where do you think he wanders off to everyday" Brain said sounding kind of irritated, "to get away from you guys, all you five have been doing since he got here was send him death glares" Panda looked at me with sympathy.

"so he can't handle a few glares" said the one and only Tyler, it does hurt but I am trying not to let it show. "that's not what I am-" I cut Panda off.

"its ok Panda, its very clear tey don't trust me or want me here" I turned around "so i'll go and i'll get rid of the Labs men or die trying" I continued, I shifted back to my animal and ran off, hearing them call after me.

its seems the Lab brought some mindless hybrids, about seven, one wolf, two fox, one bear, two jaguar, and one Crow.

they were standing in the field with three men in lab coats, I felt a pinch on my back leg, I looked to see a lizard. that makes eight.

(Mild gore warning)

I spun in a circle throwing it off, and alerting the Labs Mindless hybrids. I don't wanna kill them but I have too, to keep them safe.

the foxes bit into my legs drawing blood, I caught one by the neck biting down crushing its neck killing it.

I kicked the other one in to a tree knocking it out cold, I was tackled and claws raked across my shoulder and face. I pushed the weight off of me, and dig my teeth into the wolfs leg and dragged it with me.

the bear threw me with the wolf, i got lucky and landed on one of the jaguars, but the wolf flew into the river. four down four to go.

the second Jaguar pounced on me, raising its claws to strike. I ducked and the other Jaguar was hit in the stomach with the sharp claws killing him, painting blood over me and his friend.

I took my chance and bit in to the Jaguars neck, I pushed my hind legs off of her ripping her windpipe out spraying blood everywhere.  Six down two to go.

The bear ran at me angry, it kept trying to smack me but I jumped up and bit its shoulder locking my jaw, claws raked across my back. I heard the cawing of the crow.

I unlocked my jaw, jumped off the bear and snatched the Crow out of the air, throwing it on the ground. seven down one to go.

me and the bear charged each other, I jumped over him landing behind him. I used this it bite into his hind leg, he swung around but I held on. when he did stop I ran up his back.

i bit into his ear, tearing it off. he tried to stand on his hind legs, but fell backwards his head hit the tree behind us and i was trapped under the bear.

i pushed my way out from under him, dragging myself to the grass with a trail of blood following, i laid down, looking at what i have done. growing ever weaker.

eight down three to go, i felt gazes from two diffrent directions. one form behind me and the other is where we escaped this morning.

i looked over there seeing Evan and the rest of them, holding faces of worry concern and regret. And so was Tyler, he was worried about me...

Maybe 

                 it

                            will

                                         be 

                                                    ok

                                                            *BANG*

                                                                                  darkness...

______________________

Ok... I killed David, t-t I'll never have a normal dream again. 

G'night My TinyTwoTimers 


	8. Keep Trying :D - OhmtOoNz

Ship:OhmToOnZ 

_______________

Third person POV

Today Ryan was with his grandkids, and the oldest 'Elliot' asked how he and Luke started dating when they were younger.  "Let's see this was back when I was in highschool-" 

There Ryan was standing at his locker trying to open the darn thing, he was new to this school and only made one friend 'Amy' now Amy wasn't the best friend you could have. (sorry if your names Amy)

She was dating this guy named Luke who was in a group of guys called Banana Bus Squad, And Ryan had plans to go out tonight with some guy named 'Bob', Amy heard Ryan's plans and made it a double date.

Finally Ryan got his locker open, grabbing his bag closing the broken door of the locker and speeding off home to get dressed.

This was Ryan's first date ever so his mother got him a really nice tux, soon he had arrived at the restaurant and Bob, Amy, and Luke were all there.

The night was filled with laughter, and a bit of loneliness as Bob was Forgotten and had left with out being noticed, Luke had forgotten about Amy and his eyes were glued to Ryan.

The next day Amy kept talking about how Luke liked Ryan and was trying to end it with her, later that night Ryan got a phone call on his cell.

R"Hello?"

L" hi are you Ryan"

R"yes, may I ask who's calling?"

L"i am Luke we met Yesterday"

R" ok...and? "

L"would you like to go out sometime? "

R"...nope, bye" before Luke could respond Ryan hung up, rolling his eyes and heading to bed.

the next day. Luke had brought A Red 1967 Ford Mustang 390 Convertible, too school and tried too show off. (what?)

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, and went into the school building. he took a glimpse outside, to see Luke Showing his ride off to Amy. 

Ryan was confused and a little hurt, so when later that day Luke asked him to go out again, "sorry your playing two teams so no" Ryan was happy with his own words. Luke texted Jon and told him the plan didn't work, and Jon's reply was 

Del: Keep Trying :D

the next day Amy confronted Ryan and said "Boyfriend stealer, stealing my 'Boyfriend' i am going to kick your ass for making Lukey break up with me!" now Ryan taken aback by her words almost laughed.

"listen Girl i didn't steal him if i kept turning him down every time he asked me out and i didn't make him break up with you he did that on his own" Ryan put on his best streotype white girl voice.

Amy still Angry stomped away, flipping Ryan off. Now Ryan was very confused. that night the same Car pulled up in Ryan's Driveway, Ryan's dad ran outside to check out the car.

His mother asked Luke if he wanted to stay for dinner, of course he said yes. Ryan spend his time glaring at Luke and his own mother. 

Now it went on like this for a couple weeks Amy Threating Ryan, Luke asking him out and being turned down, and Luke showing up at his house every night for dinner. 

till one day Amy hit Ryan in the face, right in the middle of the cafeteria and told him to face her in the ally way.

Now Jon who was half across the room jumped in, "Cut it out Luke only dates who he wants to date, Amy you had your turn now leave Ryan alone"Jon should know Luke dated his sister.

Jonathan and Ryan hung out, most the time Jon told Ryan about Luke. and when Ryan got home Luke was there...again. he asked him out, he was turned down, his mother said how much she like him.  Ryan secretly liked this everyday thing.

"-one day I finally said yes, it surprised him I guess he never thought he'd get that far" Ryan Smiled at his old Memories, Holding a Photo of Him and Luke.

___________

I am not a car nut, I only asked my grandma what car would be the best car for a love story.  O well G'night my twotimers.


	9. The Taco Bomb Chaos - MiniCat

Ship: MiniCat

_________

Third person POV 

"Today is a normal day here in Los Santos-" an Explosion cuts the Narrator off, "rude, I am so leaving to take a bubble bath...good day" Narrator Leaves the floating camera all alone.

 Another Explosion Is heard nearby, being a curios camera it followed the noise. There was a Man in a Tux with sandals and another dress as a Pig with a white helmet, these two are called Mini Ladd aka Mini aka Tax man aka Craig aka Mini Laddd aka Muni ledd And WildCat aka Tyler.

 Their Blowing up The Place Known as Taco Bomb, "The only good thing here is The Chalupa!" The man called Wildcat Yelled and Hit a button and another Explosion went off. 

"Tyler! you were supposed to wait for me to get out of the building before you blew it" The man in the Tux called Mini Ladd said walking up to WildCat covered in Burnt Tacos, "you were still in there? I thought you said to Blow it" WildCat said Laughing.

"No I said I Was Coming Out" Mini glared at Tyler who was still laughing, "What?" Mini asked. "We sound so gay" Tyler wheezed, "But we are" Mini was confused  "for each other not for the building" Wildcat Said Giggling.

Craig tilted his head confused as to why Wildcat was still laughing while they have a target. "we Kept talking about Blowing it!" Tyler was back in his fit of laughter as Craig Laughed to.

Just then Tyler Remembered why they were there " oh Fuck the where's Target!" he looked in circles, Mini Climbed the Street light Spotting the Target "Tyler! There! its getting away!" He jumped down and started chasing The Target.

WildCat Followed "I got the Bag" He called to Mini who was so close to Catching the Target.   

when they made it Back to the house "Vanoss We got your Order done" Mini sat the bag down on the counter.

"wow did you guys hear about the Explosions that went off In Taco Bomb, I am so glad you guys got this before Taco bomb Blew up... and Um why are you guys covered in...nevermind I am just happy I got my food" Vanoss Happily walked out of the Kitchen with the taco bag in hand.

Mini was covered in ash and taco shells and Wildcat was covered in Dust, lettuce and cheese, "how did that happen when we went out to get Vanoss a Taco?" Mini Questioned.

WildCat Shrugged "I don't know it just happened" Mini shook his head and went to take a Bubble Bath.

___________

it might not be what you wanted but I hope you liked it

 and anyways G'night my TwoTimers


	10. Troll First then Fun - Daithi de Cat - ~Smut~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Ship: Daithi de Cat

Smut warning

___________

Third person POV

Now David isn't the smartest person, after all he is trying to troll his boyfriend right now. Playing Call of Duty, Tyler was telling everyone that he wants the last kill cam.

Tyler ran off, In game, to look for the last guy on the opposing team, still not counting the fact Nogla didn't listen.

David Smirked upon spotting the Last player from the opposing, He waited at with his gun aimed at the enemy, waiting for Tyler to 'try' to kill the Opposing.

and Tyler did in fact see the last guy, and did in fact take aim, but before he could shoot, Nogla already killed him and got the last kill cam.

"The Fuck! NOGLA!" Yes David was Laughing at how angry he made WildCat, But really Tyler was coming up with a plan on how to get payback.

You see David was Visiting his Boyfriend All the way from Ireland, yes Long distance sucks but their relationship is a secret.

Tyler quit his game and logged out of the call, he leaned over towards Nogla, who was sitting next to him, and watched his screen or so David Thought.

Now they may be sitting right next to each other but David didn't Notice the Hand slowly travel up his thigh, his giggling soon decreased as Tyler palmed him and were replaced by small moans.

"You alright Nogla?" Marcel asked, him and as well as the others wondering what was happening with the Irish man, Tyler Smirked as David blushed out of embarrassment.

"J-just fine" David replied, as then Tyler Leaned in closer and kissed David Rather roughly, he then licked David's bottom lip asking for entrance, in which David declined.

Tyler put his other hand under David's shirt, twisting a pink bud, causing David to gasp and Tyler to take this chance to slip his tongue in and explore David's Mouth, they fought for dominance, Tyler won.

Tyler pulled away a couple moments after, then took David's Headset off and set the headset down on the desk in front of him, not sparing a second to Pick David up Bridal Style and Carry him to the bedroom.

setting him down on the bed, Tyler tugged down David's pants and took off his shirt, leaving David in his boxers, he climbed on top of David.

David's breath hitched, as Tyler left Hickeys along David's chest and neck, "N-no Fair you still-l have clothes on" David Whined, in which Tyler backed up and striped his clothes off even his Boxers.

next he pulled David's boxers off, threw them into the floor, and went over to the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, poured a good amount on his fingers.

he climbed back on top of David, "ready?" Tyler asks And David nods, he Inserts one finger into David's Hole, David Gasps and whimpers a little at the pain.

soon Tyler adds a second finger, scissoring David until he feels he's ready and pulls his fingers out, he picks up David's hips and throws his feet over his shoulder.

he lines up to David's hole, "Ready?" Again David Nods his answer, Tyler Pushes in slowly Making David Gasp once again.

"Oh F-Fuck! ah~" David Moans once Tyler is all the way in, He lets David adjust to him, "Move already" David Whines, Tyler doesn't need to be told twice, he thrust's into David Causing him to moan "Tyler~!".

soon Tyler had a steady Pace, the room was filled with moans and grunts, " Ty~ Tyler F-fast-ter ah~ H-Hard-er~" David Begged, Tyler picked up the pace and thrusted Harder.

David felt the pool of heat at the bottom of his stomach, "I'm Goin' to c-Cum!" David Moans Loudly, Tyler Feels it to.

"TYLER!~" with a very loud Moan of Tyler's name David Cums all over his and Tyler's chests, with a few more thrusts Tyler Came inside of David.

Tyler Pulled out and pulled the covers over them, "I love you Ty" David Yawns falling asleep "I love you too Bitch" Tyler replies Falling asleep as well.

Meanwhile~ Back in the game

"Uhh did anyone else hear all that?" Mini asks, "it sounded like a sex scene" answers Marcel.

__________________________

Sorry if its not what you wanted first time writing smut but I hope you enjoyed


	11. Losing Hope - H2OVanoss

Ship: H2OVanoss

Warning Mentions of Suicide/Bullying/Abuse 

_________

Evan's POV

have you ever met someone online who understands you or feels like you've been friends with forever, yeah but there's always a catch.

I met this guy, we clicked and became best friends, but we never met in real life, he would always help me out with my real life problems.

We always talked about Bullies, crooked police, and family problems, but one time I got back on the site we were talking and people started Cyberbullying him.

it happened almost everyday for the next week, he was losing hope not only did he get bullied at school and abused at home but now people on the internet were also bullying him too.

and once it got so bad he started telling me about his problems, his Depression, how the abuse was getting worse, and his past attempts at suicide, I didn't reply I was too shocked. that was a mistake.

that was the last time we talked, I tried so hard, I pretty much begged him not to hurt himself.

The texts:

12:45 Pm last Tuesday

I don't think I can handle it anymore, I am sorry I put this on you. :Delirious

1:23 Pm Last Tuesday

Vanoss: Del I know what your thinking Plz don't I know its tough but please don't lose hope don't let their words hurt you because someday it will get better just plz don't...

4:21 Am Last Wednesday 

Vanoss: Del I can't sleep I am worried about you can you please talk to me

3:14 Pm Last Thursday

Vanoss: Del... I don't wanna give up, I don't wanna lose hope for you so Please Answer Me!

5:47 Today 

Vanoss: Del I already know your gone, but at least I can say goodbye... Goodbye Del I hope you are finally happy

Yes I Saw, and he did and almost no one Cared about it, except me.

_____________

sorry if you don't like it


	12. Turkeys Time - Poly {Thanksgiving theme}

Ship:Poly

Edited

___________

WildCat's POV 

So how did this happen well i'll tell you, it all started when we woke up. Deli asked me and Daithi to get the turkey.

yes we should have already had it, we thought we did, Honestly, but it turns out we got everything but the turkey.

so me and Daithi ran to the store, Closed, "well we could always beg random people for teir Turkey" Daithi said wit a chuckle.

"no there's got to be a store open somewhere" I said hope slowly fading, "imagine coming home without a turkey" I pause for dramatic effect, Daithi was trying to think what would happen.

"yeah Deli would have Our Heads and our dicks so we better find a turkey and stop being a little bitch" I said to David, we ran to all the stores each of them closed.

 Daithi stopped suddenly "look a chicken" I looked at him like he was crazy, "you tink Deli can tell its not a Turkey" he said before he ran after the bird, I face palmed, and waited for him.

lets just say he chased the chicken around town, and I followed, "Look out Tyler it's headed yer way!" Daithi yelled, I spotted the bird, I got ready to catch it.

and Boom! "Yes I Caught The Little Bird Bitch!" I danced, anythings better than staying outside.

we headed home carrying a small chicken, who kept Pecking Daithi in the face, "ow Stop it stupid bird Ow!" this bird is amazing, I would feel bad eating it.

we walked up towards the door, Daithi looked so angry at the Chicken, we walked in and Lui sat there holding a Turkey from the store.

"Hey guys" Lui said in his squeaker voice. And that's how Nogla threw a chicken At a squeaker, and chased Deli and Lui around the house. Which all that ended in a food fight.

__________________

Hey guys it's Tiny here, and I hope ye enjoyed


	13. Balloons souls - VanCat & BasicallyidoMoo

Ship: VanCat & BasicallyidoMoo

based on a dream I had

__________

Vanoss's POV

I am a balloon keeper, well we call souls balloons mainly because they float. We have rules to follow more than I can count but I know the overtime rules.

Overtime Rules from Ten thousand years ago

1\. Do not fall in love with a mortal.   
2\. Do not free a mortal soul.(Which means don't cast a immortal spell on a mortal)  
3\. Do not revive a dead soul.  
4\. Never go to the mortal realm.  
And finally 5. Do not touch the elder crystal.

I have always followed the rules, I have seen what happens when you don't and it looks worse then getting your feathers pulled, so I never disobeyed my book.

I thought my life would never change, til I looked into a white soul orb with tiger stripes.

There was a very tall handsome man, cold blue eyes that had some kindness totality had me melting, a light chocolate hair color that made me want to pet it, a mole right of his face making his kissable features even more kissable.

I didn't know what to do or how to deal with the fact I am totally head over heels for a mortal, I spent days watching him learning what I can about him, I knew one thing though my book would rat my out so I burned it and made a decoy.

but then I started noticing things in my world, everyone did the same thing, I watched them all get up and leave at the same time, follow everything their books told them to. 

now I realize I did this to, the only thing that changed my repeat life was that man named Tyler.

All are call to arrive at the center of town at 2:00 for an execution of a disobeyer that is all.

that was our mayor who is under strict orders from our Queen, she rules our realm with an iron fist, to kill anyone who breaks a rule.

I knew what was going to happen, so I flew home, I packed clothes, the soul orb of Tyler's I stole, food, and Mortal Money. 

then slipped out, heading for the gate, then I noticed the one they were about to kill, Moo, I heard he fell in love with a mortal, and tried to do what I am doing now.

I felt bad, he loves a mortal just like me, now he is going to die for it, "no I won't let that happen" I sat down my bag then jumped up and flew as fast as I could pulling out a knife.

I flew past cutting the rope in half only to be hit in the face, again and again and again, till I griped my knife and stabbed the person who hit me.

I heard gasps when I stood up, I looked over to where Moo was, he lay bleeding from his back, I looked to where I was, the guard I stabbed lay there dying. He Hurt Moo.

I shook my head and walked over to Moo, "come on we got to hurry" I picked him up about to take off before I heard the Mayor yelling "Get Those traitors!" I flew as fast a I could towards the Gate.

"W-Wait I need to get Marcel's Soul!" Moo cried, I stopped "right where's that at?" I asked just in case he moved it somewhere safe like I did.

"In my house" I nodded heading towards the living Part of our town, "which House?" I needed to hurry, he pointed to a small little one.

I let him down when landing to let him get his things, he ran back out with a bag, I picked him up again heading back towards my bag.

 the Knights spotted us, a knight shot my foot and I screamed out in pain, "halt Traitors" Moo pulled a tiny cannon out of his bag, and opened fire on the Knights.

many of them fell, only one remained but I heard a click meaning Moo was out of ammo, "Fly faster we need to get to the gate" Moo threw the Cannon at the Knight.

"I need to get my bag" just as I said that I Past it, I knew what my plan was, but if I said it out loud Moo might feel bad.

I flew faster towards the gate "wait where's your bag then?!" Moo sounded up set and worried at the same time.

"back there don't worry I'll go back and get it" I landed limping walking towards the Gate "but you need to go find Marcel" I threw him in "What-" Maybe saving him.

I heard the Knight land behind me, "Your under arrest for freeing a Mortal lover" he grabbed my hand which I swatted away " I am Evan Fong known As Vanoss and I am a Mortal Lover I have said my real name breaking rule three hundred I shall not follow this meaningless life anymore"

the Knight looked so Betrayed, "You Vanoss a Balloon keeper of Crosswater has been sentenced to death as of this moment under order of the Queen" He Pulled his sword.

I dodged his attack and sped past him flying down the path reaching in the bush pulling out my bag, flying back up the path, throwing my bag past him and into the Gate. 

"You shall die Traitorous Scum!" he swung his sword missing my face by an inch, I pulled my knife out, I tried my best to fight but I've never done this before.

he knocked the knife out of my hand, knocking me back, held the sword to my neck "any last words Traitor" he pressed and I just smiled.

"I can't choose who I love it just happens and I tried my best to make it there" I closed my eyes and like I was expecting, pain yes pain it hurt he stabbed me in the stomach.

 "I am sorry" he said and pushed me backwards, I didn't fall on to the ground no he pushed me into the gate, but I was slowly fading.

and the last thing I saw was Moo, Before I pasted out from blood loss.

________________________

wow that's a big One-shot and I might write a Fanfiction book on it if I can get enough time

this world Evan and Brock are from is called ArchSoul its a world I dreamed of. full of people that look like birds and can make themselves look human, they have watched over the souls of humans forever and when a human dies or sells their souls they have the power to bring them back. and the place Brock and Evan work they are called balloon keepers.

anyways G'Night my TwoTimers


	14. Sleep is a weird thing - BasicallyidoMini

Ship: BasicallyidoMini

____________________

Basically's POV

"So Marcel um... can I sleep over at your house" Craig asked, I watched as Craig nervously tapped his fingers together. "Sure Min" I replied Smiling.

His eyes Lit up "thank you MarMar" he hugged me, I looked over Craig's shoulder, we were getting weird looks from all the other kids. He pulled away and smiled.

we parted ways to head for separate classes, I sat down at my desk next to Evan and Tyler. who I think have a thing.

Class started and it was boring as fuck, basically all of my Classes were boring as fuck. I waited for the day to end as usual.

when it did end all of us met up per usual, we choose the woods again. it was great, David brought his guitar this time and sung for Lui, but also for us, Tyler Cursed everyone out for pushing him in the lake and Evan Handed him his jacket.

Luke and Jonathan disappeared I don't know when, Brock fell asleep on Brian's Lap. and Craig he was Jumpy Today so I sat next to him, and hugged Him, Craig doesn't want to go home.

"Hey Min?" I looked at him

"Yeah"

"Why Don't you wanna go home?"

"um m-my.. Um its nothing I just Wanna Spent the Night with You that's all"

I wasn't convinced But I shook it off, "Marcel Come on Tyler is standing by the edge again wanna push him in?" David and Lui were Grinning like Mad Men.

I shook my head, they nodded, they quietly stalked Tyler while Craig and me Tried not to laugh. David and Lui were about to Push him in when he turned around.

Those to looked like deer caught in headlights, While Tyler stared at them with the most 'your dead' Look. He went after them, Lui split he left David Being Chased by a angry pig. Evan and Brian Laughing in the background.

Lui sat down next to Craig who was laughing as well, Tyler caught David and held him above his head, carrying him towards the lake, saying "Kobe" when he tossed David in the Lake.

"Your Next Lui" Tyler Said with revenge written all over his face, Lui grabbed David's Guitar and ran off "Tell David I have his Guitar!" he yelled whilst running, Tyler sat down next to Evan and wrapped his arms around him.

I looked at Craig who was still giggling, David was laying on his back looking at the sunset on the ground soaking wet. "imma take Brock home guys see you later" Brian got up and carried Brock away.

"Well imma Go Find Lui and get my Guitar Back" David Left as well, sooner or later Evan and Tyler Left saying something about clothes and Evan's Jacket. but I think we can guess what they really meant.

Craig was Getting tired so I picked him up with some complaining, "You said you wanted to sleep at my house so let me carry you" I said happily while he rolled his eyes.

"fine" he put his head on my shoulder, he got heavier during the walk, I looked at him and he was asleep, he looked so peaceful.

when I got to the door I just stared at it hoping it would open on its own, I finally gave in to the fact It wasn't going too, so I sat Craig down on the bench next to the door. I got my key and unlocked the door.

I turned the handle and pushed it open, I walked back to Craig and picked him up. I walked into the house, backed up and kicked the door shut. 

 I brought him to my room and lied him down on the bed, then I went back to the door to make sure it was locked, once it was locked I went to see if anyone was home. nope.

so I went to get some food, which is my best friend To be honest, I was about to grab a box of cereal, when I heard Craig scream.

and Boom I dropped everything (secretly praying the cereal didn't fall on the floor)and ran to see what happened, Craig was crying and sweating and looked terrible.

I walked up to him, and sat down next to him on the bed wrapping my arms around him. "its okay" I told him "I am here" I continued, i comforted him while he cried and shook.

"its okay I am here Craig I won't leave you" he slowly calmed down, hugging back, I laid him down again, "stay with me please" he begged "I wasn't planning too" I said even though my cereal is still waiting to be eaten I stayed.

I laid down next to him, he snuggled up to me, falling back asleep. I smiled and fell asleep to.

___________________

I hope that was everything you wanted in this story, but if its not then I hope you still enjoyed.

G'night My TwoTimers


	15. Built a Friend - TerrorLadd

Ship: TerrorLadd

____________

Third Person POV

Five Year old Craig worked forever on a project meant for no one but him, he was building a robot, he called Them Brian.

He never had a friend so he built one, he put the finishing touch on Them, Pressing the power button. Brian whirled to life.

"hi Brian" He smile with such joy towards his new friend, Brian tried to copy this, Craig Giggled. "wanna Play with me?" Craig asked his friend, "Yes...C-Craig"  Brian tired to talk with the old phone memories and Parts.

Craig dragged Brian to the backyard, they played like little kids do. they had so much fun together, they knew they'd be friends forever. they were friends forever for all the years.

till Craig was old enough to go to Collage, they cried, Brian wasn't able to go. so Craig took some pictures of his dear friend to remember him and left.

Craig Met this Guy and soon forgot his friend he grew up with, while Brian was slowly losing stability. 

When Craig came home for Vacation, he found them on the table with a note, that wrote.

I am sorry Craig I just wasn't stable All alone

And I couldn't go on anymore 

not all alone

and thank you for teaching me everything I knew

from your dearest friend Brain~

Craig was crying now, looking at his friend. next to a empty glass of water that They spilled all over them. they sizzled and popped.

Craig watched his friend die slowly remembering all the Good Times they had, He wept apolgising that he forgot them. "GoodBye Craig"  Brian said before they went out for the last time.

_________

Ok was it good, i hope you liked it. 

anyways Bois

G'Night My TwoTimers


	16. "Please Don't" - DaithiDeMoo

Ship: DaithiDeMoo

Warning: suicide attempt/double suicide. Two endings   
____________

Brock's POV

I was sitting in my living room. Watching TV. I heard my phone go off, with a text.  
I looked who it was: Davey~ 


	17. annoying - H2OLadd {Holiday Special}

:p  
Ship: H20Ladd. Enjoy

________________

Jonathan's POV

I want too kill him, "Mini poke me one more ti-" i was cut off by Mini poking me in the face. I blinked slowly and sighed "Please Play in the snow with meeeeeeeeeee" Mini said as he poked me again.

"No it's cold outsideeeeee" I said, grabbing my teddy from the bed and walking to the living room. Mini in toe. As soon as I sat down, he poked me again, "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee we can wear the onesie's we got" he begged.

Yes I loved wearing the onesies, he got me a raccoon and I got him a teddy bear, what it was that or a Fox and he is my teddy bear after all. "If I do this will you stop poking me?" I ask.

He thought for a minute, "we will see" he said with a smirk. I wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and leave him in a closet. But I did want to see him in the onesie. "Fine" I finally tell him.

"Yay!" He jumped up and ran to our room. When he came back, he was wear the teddy bear onesie and holding out mine for me to take.

Before I could put it on. "First take everything off" as soon as he said that I almost choked on my spit. "Why?" I question, "because I did" he unzipped his zipper on the front. And yes he was naked underneath.

I saw his manhood and everything, yummy. I shook off naughty thoughts and took everything off. I threw my boxers at him. And put on the onesie.

He then smiled and took my hand, leading me outside. We made a snowman and named him Evan jr. Which I took note to tell Vanoss we named a snowman after him later. I

I was about to start on a second snowman when a snowball hit me in the face. I heard Mini's laughter in the background. I smirked and picked up the heavy ball on snow i rolled up. 

I faced him. His grin left his face, and he started to run. I chased him, "wait Jonathan we can talk about this" he held out his hands on a pleading gesture. I only walked closer.

"JONATHAN!" He yelped as I threw the giant snowball at him. It hit him with a soft thud, and I laughed.   
"Aw it's in my onesie and it's fucking cold as shit" he whined, I only laughed harder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

I knew what that meant, he was up to something. But before I could think of what he was thinking. Cold snow swept over me, it was everywhere. I hopped out of the pile of snow. And turned to look at him.

He used the rake to pull snow off the roof. I frowned "I think you froze my dick off!" I shout, he laughs.   
I pout, cold as shit. I start shivering. He notices and hugs me, then leads me back inside.

Where we drink hot coco, and watch braveheart. And after that we had fun in the sheets.

_______________

Well happy holidays hope you enjoyed.  
And g'night my TwoTimers


	18. My Shirt Your Shirt - DaithiDeLui ~smut~ (A Holiday Special)

Ship:DaithiDeLui  
Dom: Lui  
Sub:Nogla

I Made A Second holiday special because it felt right  
Smut warning   
Edited  
_____________

David's POV

Why did I choose dare, just why. "Ok I got it" Evan said as he pulled out a very large jumper(sweater) from his bag that he just happened to bring. I looked over to Lui who seemed fine with this. 

I mean I was just dared to be in the same jumper as Lui and be naked underneath the sweater. Of course I said dare, and why I knew Tyler would be like this, I tried to calm down. Taking deep breaths. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, Tyler was smirking, Jonathan was grinning and Evan was walking over with Lui. Who was already ready. And I mean in the jumper no pants but it covers his butt.

I stood up, "can I take my clothes off in the bat'room" I heard my voice crack somewhere in there. They nodded. So I headed to the bathroom and Lui stood outside the door.

"How long do we have to stay in the jumper together?" I ask Lui through the door, "five hours" he answers.   
I gulp and start taking off my pants. my boxers off and shirt following shortly after.

I stand in front of the door and then off the light before stepping out completely naked, I used the dark to hide my cuts. He smiles and lifts the other side of the jumper for me to step next to him.I crouch When I do and he drops the jumper over me. 

I blush feeling his naked skin come into contact with mine, we slowly walk into the living room where all the guys are. "Ok Jon Truth or Dare?" I ask, he looks up "Truth!" He shouts. "Ok have you ever kissed Evan?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"...yes..." It was a very quiet whisper but we heard it and Tyler dropped the candy cane out of his mouth. While I noticed Lui was shifting around, his hand brushed against my stomach and thigh.

My face was redder now, just being in the same room is hard sometimes. He is so cute and sexy and ugh, is there a word for liking someone so much you want to lick them... everywhere. 

"Ok Lui Truth Or Dare?" I snapped back to realm just in time to hear Tyler had the power of it, again, Ok I shifted again this time he brushed my Butt with his hand then He Said " Dare" he smirked.

"Ok the Dare is you two have to stay in the same bedroom for three hours" Tyler Grinned, I felt like crying and cheering. And to be honest I don't know what to do. Lui Stood Up and i followed we walked to Tyler's Guest room.

And sat down on his guest bed, Tyler Walked in "Ok you two the timer starts now" he said then left.   
I grew bored, and Lui just sat there. "Wanna watch a movie on my phone?" he asks out of nowhere.

There's nothing else to do, I nod. And he pulls out his phone from i really don't know where. "What movie?" he asks. We look at the movies on his phone and he is holding it so close to him I am sitting in his lap just to see.

I pick the little mermaid and we get half way though it, but I notice something poking my back. I move a little back and Lui gasps, I do it again and he moans.

I was going to trying again but he turned me around in the jumper, and kissed me. Now just because I am tall doesn't mean Lui isn't enough to top i mean he is Strong and Handsome.

I kissed back, moving with him. He had Me pinned to the bed, kissing me deeply. When he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance i gladly accepted. 

He soon pulled away and started to suck on my neck in search for my sweet spot, I moaned soundlessly until he reached it. He bit and nipped and sucked my clear skin, while I moaned lowly and quiet.

He took his hands and twisted and teased my nipples, causing me to moan a bit louder.   
"Ah~ Lui~ I n-ngh~ need.. Y-ye~" I Moaned Out, he stopped the teasing and traced downward with his lips.

Believe it or not we are about to fuck in a jumper. He gripped my manhood, and i let out a gasp. He started to lick the tip, I moaned loudly. he took me in his mouth and i gripped the sheets. Moaning out loud not caring if anyone heard of not.

He sucked and bobbed his head, flattening his tongue, I was so close. "L-Lui~ i am goin'.. to~ Cum" I huffed and moaned out.

He smirked and pulled off for a second "Cum for me baby~" he took me back in his mouth, I couldn't hold it back, not that I really wanted to. I realised my load in Lui's mouth. 

He pulled off and hovered over me, before kissing me so I can taste myself. I would say I didn't taste the way I thought I would. He pulled away, licking his lips. I am tired but I know we are not done.

"Up on all fours" he said quickly and full of lust. I did as told, "prep or no prep?" He asks, "no" i want him in me as soon as possible, "you sure?" He asks and i nod.

He lined up and started to push in, I moaned out in pain and he stopped "you ok?" He asks worried,   
"k-keep goin' " I say not wanting him to stop. He pushes more, soon be pushed himself all the way in.

I am gripping the jumper and sheets. He lets me adjust to him before I nodded saying go. He started slow and gentle.

I moan "F-Faster~ Harder~" and he didn't need to be told twice. He went hard and fast. Making me a moaning mess. He hit that bundle of nerves and i moaned his name loudly, "Lui!" 

He smirked and angles towards the bundle of nerves, making sure to hit it every time making me moan out his name. I could feel the heat pool in my lower stomach. 

"~Lui! nghhh~ i Am going to Cum~" I shout, "Cum~ with Me Baby~" he whispers in my ear. The sound of skin hitting skin echoes in the room. The bed squeaks. As He reaches down and pumps me.

I feel oh so close, I moan his name over and over. He grunts behind me and I can feel him throb inside me. I feel myself close as well.

Just A Few More thrusts and we about each other's names.

"LUI!"

"DAVID!"

I came all over the jumper and me, while he filled me up. he pulled out and kissed my back, laying me down. My eye lids heavy with tiredness, I looked out the window at the snow from the bed. Lui turns the light off.

He spoons my form, that wears Evan's cum soaked jumper. I was thinking of how Lui loved me, I thought I was the last person he would love. "I love you baby" Lui Whispers in my ear. "I love you too" I yawn and drift to sleep. 

___________

Omg. Its Three Am On Christmas Morning. Writing Smut. Like hehe.  
Edit: Sorry One word was autocorrected and it bothered me so I fixed it  
Autocorrect: Evan's Cum Soaked jacket   
Fixed: Evan's Cum Soaked Jumper.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and G'Night my TwoTimers


	19. Déjà vu Mistletoe - BasicallyidoWildcat

Ship: BasicallyidoWildcat  
____________

Marcel's POV

Evan is throwing a Christmas party, and I guess I am going. He did say he invited everyone. I  
I threw on a blue sweater and some grey sweatpants. a jacket And then walked out the door. 

Hopped in my car, and in the middle of driving I started thinking what Evan Meant when he said to bring breath mint, I just shrugged it off. Snowflakes landed on the hood of my car and flew off.

I pulled up on the side of the road next to Evan's House, I noticed Tyler getting out of his car. He looked up when I got closer. "Hey Marcel!" He said and ran up to me, "hey" I say back. Snow crunching under our feet.

"Have any idea what Evan has planned?" He asks. I shake my head. And he sighs "guess we're going to find out the hard way" he says with a shake of his head. just then a car parks and Lui steps out of it.

He spots us instantly, casually walking over and holding out his hand. Opening it too reveal... breath mints.  
"Ok I brought breath mints like Evan Said where do I put them?" 

We shrug, I hear a door open and Nogla Walks out of Evan's House. "come inside ye guys it's cold as shite" he said walking back in. Lui nods like Nogla can see and runs through the open door.

We follow but in a walk. I hear laughter as I walk through the door, which Wildcat closes. we Walk Two steps before I see Evan and he points at the ceiling. I look up and spot Mistletoe.

I blush and look at Wildcat who looks up as well. He looks back at me, "kiss" I hear Evan Whisper, I Blush more, and So does the man next to me. Wildcat turns towards me and grabs my shoulders. 

Pulling me in for a kiss. It was gentle and relaxing, I started kissing back. My face on fire. He warps his arms around me, and i do the same. 

We pull away once we hear a cough, we look over at Anthony. "If your going to make out get a room" he says with a laugh. Tyler walks into the kitchen and grabs food off the table that was layed out.

and i head to the bathroom, because I have too use the bathroom. When I am done I walk out and run into someone, I fall backwards and land on my ass.

at least thats a way to get a limp. That someone happens to be Tyler. He offered me a hand Which I took and he pulled me off the ground. We were about to part ways when Evan Coughed loudly and pointed above us. 

I looked at the ceiling again, feeling that Déjà vu. I looked back at Tyler, he held a blushing red face, as did i.   
This time I led and leaned in. I kissed him, he didn't waste time kissing back. And it kind of got heated.

But someone coughed and it was Brian, "Just Fuck already" he said and walked away. Me and Tyler blushed and walked into the living room.

______________  
So.. Did you like it?  
If you didn't I am sorry but I hope you enjoyed.

And g'night my TwoTimers. 


	20. Cookies for the New Year - TerrorSnuckel

Ship:TerrorSnuckel

_______________

Third person POV

Everyone made it too Evan's House for a New Year's Party, it was cold and Evan fell asleep.  
Tyler about took down the door he knocked so hard, when Evan did wake up he freaked out and quickly opened the door. Tyler almost knocked on his face.

But Brian moved Tyler out of the way and walked inside, "it's fucking freezing out there" he said and made way to Evan's Couch, "sorry I fell asleep" Evan says rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone else enters his house.

Brock heads to the kitchen, and brings out flour, sugar, chocolate chips, Brown sugar, vanilla extract, and whatever else he needs. "Whatcha doing Brock?" Brain walks in and asks. 

"Baking Cookies" Brock Answers, Brian smiles "can I help?" He asks. " Sure" Brock says with a smile, Brian walks up to Brock. "Ok let's start with chocolate chip cookies" Brock says to Brain.

Brian happily took orders from Brock, they made the dough and rolled it into tiny bite size balls, they set them on a tinfoil covered pan. Once the cookies were done they set them out to cool down a bit.

Brock left to wash his hands, while he was gone Tyler and Lui Stood the plate of cookies while Brian's back was turned. Brian turned back around and freaked out, "w-who!? wha..? What! Who!? Took the cookies!?!" He shouted.

He saw Lui about to eat one, "Put The Cookie Down!" He says in his Arnold Voice. Lui stops and runs, "never, I must eat the cookie" he says in the squeaker voice.

Brock walks back into the kitchen to Tyler eating the Cookies and Brian Chasing Lui, "Brian!" Brock yells. Brian stops and walks to Brock, "We need to make more cookies" Brock says cheerfully, Brian surprised Brock wasn't mad nodded.

Lui happily skips into the living room with cookies in his hands, Brian once again takes orders from Brock and Makes three batches of cookies with him. Some of the Guys eat the cookies. While Brock has a Special plate for Brain.

"Guys it's almost midnight! Get in here!" Marcel shouts, Brock sets the plate of cookies down and drags Brain into the living room as every one starts the count down.  Brian joins the Guys and starts counting.

"Nine"  
"Eight"  
"Seven"  
"Six"  
"Five"  
"Four"

Brock walks in slow motion, as it seems to him, slowly towards Brain. "Three!" Brian turns to grab a cookie, but notices Brock Walking Towards him. "Two!" Brock reaches for Brian, and grabs on to his shoulders.

"One!" They both pull each other in, and Kiss. Brock very surprised, Brian very happy seeing Brock returns his feelings. They pull apart for air and look at each other "Happy New year" Brian says happily.  
_____________  
Was it wat ye wanted?  
If not I still hope ye enjoyed  
And G'night my TwoTimers


	21. Love on the Brain - Poly

Ship: poly!BBS   
Warnings Murder, suicide attempt, Gore.  
(I am sorry, wattpad messed up on my end) 

______________

•°•Third person POV•°•

One could only guess, what happened in this room. But you'd have to know what happened, before the Murders.

It was a simple crush, well not so simple. Four boys, Evan, Craig, Marcel and Bryce. Liked No, More like Loved. Their friends. These four only wanted a happy poly relationship. But with the chance of that happening, they were fearful of the outcome. 

It started to grow gray, in there eyes. Every time they heard or saw their crushes, it was painful.  
They fell, into a depression. It started to get worse, to a point.

It was an accident, but it worked better then anything they tried. Craig found out, killing worked.  
But he still was, a bit torn. He took a life, and he didn't feel bad.

He still returned with bloody hands, and a screwdriver. He was staying at Evan's, as was Marcel and Bryce.  
They were surprised, and a Bit skeptical. Craig told them how good it felt, how it relieved some of the pain.

Evan, definitely wanted to rid some of the pain. The other two, weren't so sure. But still went with it,   
The group went killing. Blood, was everywhere. they killed every night, relieving the depression.

Then Voices appeared, they named them. Evan's was Vanoss, it loved blood. WRK was Marcel's, it loved the bone cracking noises. Bryce's was Called Games, it loved the screams. And Craig's was called Mini, it just loved Killing.

One night, a fateful night. A party, was held. In a close building, it was a perfect target.  
'blood' Vanoss called for it, they had their weapons.

They rushed in, people dropped like flies. 'Kill Kill Kill' the voices yelled, as Craig repeatedly stabbed someone. Bryce carried an axe, it was blooded. And the fresh blood dripped, off the axe end. It was a blood Bath.

It slowed a bit, and reality set. And Evan saw it, they became Killers. With a strong urge to kill, he still felt the pain. It broke him a bit, but he also still wanted to kill. Vanoss yelled in his head, 'Blood Blood Blood, Kill Kill Kill, Blood Need!' Evan fell to his knees. 

He didn't want this, but he did at the same time. It was burning, and screaming. He couldn't handle it, he stood. Knife in hand, the others paused. Watching him, it happened slowly. He stabbed himself, below the collarbone. 

The others, watched in horror. As he dropped, blood poured out of the sound fast. They hurriedly, rushed him out of the building. As he bled, he kept falling in and out of consciousness. The others hadn't a idea of what to do.

So they rang their friends, telling them Evan had tried to commit suicide. The rest the boys said they will be over as soon as possible, Before they could hang up "Marcel, this is Brock. make sure to apply pressure to the wound until we get there" the call ends.

While the three worry about their suicidal friend, the other boys get ready to head over.   
"Why did Evan do that?" Lui asks, holding on to Tyler. "I don't know, now get off of me so I can help Brian get rid of the body" Tyler says.

Tyler and Brian run ahead, to dump the body. While the others hopped in the car, Ty dragged Brian to The   
As fast as he could. They raced as fast as they could, to Evan's House.

When opening the front door, no one could have missed it. Blood trails, leading to the back room.  
Where Marcel, Craig And Bryce. Are crying, Brock races over and takes over kicking everyone out of the room. But Nogla, the only other one with medical experience.

The questions began "this is way to much fucking blood to be Evan's, if it was he'd be dead" Jonathan says, sitting down. "So who's you kill, and why?" Luke asks, crossing his arms.

"A party was being thrown, it became a blood bath" Marcel says, nervously tapping his foot. "and why?" Jonathan asks, "b-because...." Marcel couldn't say it. "Because we were afraid, and we were depressed. Killing was the only way" Craig pipes in.

"Why were you afraid?" Ryan asks, confused. "We are in love with you guys, as in we want a relationship with all of you" Evan's voices sounds behind everyone.  
"We were scared, and depression set. The only escape was killing, and cutting wasn't an option" he says, bandages sticking through the shirt. He sits, with the other three. 

Who were scared, and ready to run. Jonathan laughs, "well theres nothing to hide anymore, we were doing the same thing for the same reason" He says. They looked up, shocked.  
"What?" Craig asks, " it's true, we thought you guys would be disgusted. Possibly hate us" Brain says.

"We would never hate you, and I have one question" Evan says, "what?" Jonathan asks. 

"Will you guys kill with us?"

______________  
I am sorry if it's not what you wanted.  
but I hope you enjoyed  
And G'night my TwoTimers  
(I don't think I am good at angst)


End file.
